


Of Highs And Sighs

by khevzs



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Or not, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, but i'll explicit it anyway so you know what you're getting into, i don't know even, instead of explicit, just two soft girls, mature really, maybe falling in love, nothing exciting/kinky here, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khevzs/pseuds/khevzs
Summary: Maybe they have already made love in another life, in another universe, and Nicole’s old soul recognizes Waverly’s own and these almost meant-to-be movements. If that is the case and they are indeed meant to meet again in this lifetime, then Nicole is not stupid enough to say no to this and alter the course of their present lives.A Wayhaught one night stand AU without much background story.





	Of Highs And Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the document title of this while I'm writing it is "Uh" because... uh... *blushes hard*

The moon is bright tonight. Its light filters through the half-open window blinds and casts a striped shadow on the closed doors of Nicole Haught’s wall closet. It is the only light source in her bedroom, and the sounds are only those of the air conditioner’s hum and the rustle of sheets underneath them. Until a different sound is emitted, that is, and that sound is of a deep appreciative sigh coming from the other woman in the room—the woman currently making love to Nicole.

The weight that is settled on top of Nicole feels good, too good, in fact, like the feeling of a first stretch in the mornings. And it is weird, Nicole thinks, because she feels like they have done this a million times before but they actually haven’t since they just met at the bar tonight. This woman—Waverly Earp, Nicole could never forget—was a sight to behold. And the only sight she wanted directed to her was, to Nicole’s delight, only hers.

She can still remember walking into the full bar tonight. Her eyes immediately landed on the woman who was busy taking over the dance floor. One sweep around the room told Nicole she wasn’t the only one mesmerized by the woman’s moves, almost half of the people around, in fact. She couldn’t blame them though, because those grinds were like mating calls to anyone with eyes around, and Nicole was hearing the call _so loud_.

Due to alcohol back then, the details are hazy. All that Nicole remembers is sitting on the barstool, watching like all the other people were. She must have caught the woman’s interest, because she was pretty soon walking up to Nicole. They must have struck a good conversation because they spent some time dancing soon after, alternated with taking shots.

In her slightly muddled brain, Nicole remembers the woman confidently introducing herself ( _I’m Waverly Earp, and you are?)_ because the name had given her shivers. Most importantly, she remembers the part where they made the conscious—not one of them are _that_ drunk to not know what they were getting into—decision to move to Nicole’s place.

Waverly Earp gripped the front of her shirt at the back of the cab when she finally took the mating call Nicole was making in turn.

Now that button down shirt is somewhere on the floor of her bedroom, along with Waverly’s military green sweater and the rest of their clothes. Waverly demonstrates the same grind she did on the dance floor earlier in the night—and to Nicole that feels like an eternity ago—on top of Nicole, and she has to admit that Waverly is as great a dancer on the bed as she is vertical.

 _Waverly Earp_ , Nicole folds her name over and over in her head as the said woman trails kisses on her right jaw, down her throat, and collarbone. Her own palms are light on Waverly’s sides and she brings them around to slide down the length of Waverly’s toned back. Her palms glide easily on the curves of Waverly’s naked skin, unhindered by clothing now, and again Nicole thinks this feels familiar.

Maybe they _have_ already made love in another life, in another universe, and Nicole’s old soul recognizes Waverly’s own and these almost meant-to-be movements. If that is the case and they are indeed meant to meet again in this lifetime, then Nicole is not stupid enough to say no to this and alter the course of their present lives.

A pleasant sound comes out of Nicole’s throat and she tries so hard to strangle it, afraid anymore sound will break the bubble they are in. But she needn’t have worried, because Waverly hums softly in response as she goes on to cover one of Nicole’s waiting nipples with her warm mouth.

“Let it go, Nicole,” Waverly says, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh.

This is when Nicole realizes she will lose it. She absolutely—and with abandon—will lose everything to Waverly Earp. But not now, not this early. It’s too soon. Nicole wants to take her time, and it looks like Waverly does too, because she allows Nicole to sit up on the bed and rest her back on the headboard so that now Waverly is straddling her hips, sitting on her lap.

As if understanding Nicole’s purpose, Waverly patiently hovers, chest lightly grazing Nicole’s as the older woman takes a steadying breath. They just look at each other for a few heartbeats, eyes roaming each other’s faces. Waverly thinks the reflection of the moon’s light on Nicole’s red hair made her look immaculate. Nicole seems to come to the same opinion about her, because she sighs, “You…”

As if in a trance, her hands rake over Waverly’s wavy brown hair from the front to the back, pushing them all behind her ears. She brings her hands about Waverly’s shoulders and settles on her collarbones. Waverly, ironically, shivers at the glide of her warm palms. The look in Nicole’s eyes made Waverly feel exposed. Aside from the fact that they are both naked and the blanket have pooled around their waist, it feels like she is staring right into Waverly’s soul and it makes Waverly want to hide. But it also feels _oh so good_ so she basks in it instead.

Waverly Earp doesn’t do this often—sleep with a person she just met. In her entire twenty-six years of living, she has probably only ever done this twice before. But _with_ Nicole, it just feels natural, almost instinctual even, how she knows where Nicole’s soft spots are, like they have been doing this dance since the beginning of time.

“You…” Nicole starts again. “Why do I feel like…”

“I know,” Waverly supplements, as she knows exactly what Nicole is talking about.

It is only then that it dawns on Nicole that she isn’t the only one feeling the connection, and that dawning is evident on her face. Waverly offers her a shy smile, one that Nicole smothers with her own lips as she connects their mouths once again. Her kisses make warmth bloom in various parts of Waverly’s body. It runs across her shoulders, passing through her collar bones, and stays there, a welcomed weight under Nicole’s palms. Her stomach twists pleasantly as well even after Nicole leans away.

Eyes following the movements of her hands, Nicole removes her palms from Waverly’s collarbone and trails it down her bare chest. Waverly’s hairs stands on edge as the warmth passes by her waiting nipples, continuing their way down her toned stomach, and finally stopping on her straddling thighs. She feels, rather than see, Nicole gasp at the scar on her left thigh, slightly visible under the moonlight. It’s ugly and angry, but it has been healed for years.

Waverly rushes to explain as she covers the scar with her hand, “It’s… It’s from a motorcycle accident a few years back.”

“Waverly.” Nicole gives her a look and then gently pushes her hand aside, shrugs. “ **Well, nobody’s perfect**.”

To be honest, the scar normally makes Waverly insecure a little bit, but as Nicole runs her fingers to trace the length of the scar, she doesn’t feel any of it. Nicole’s long fingers were light and non-intrusive, a look of awe in her face.

“Was your leg broken _broken_?”

“Yeah.” Waverly shrugs. “It has a metal plate underneath.”

“That’s cool,” Nicole breathes unfiltered. However, when she sees the solemn look in Waverly’s face, she backpedals. “Oh, I’m sorry, Waverly… That’s not appropriate. You could have…”

“No, Nicole. It’s okay.”

“It’s rude, I’m sorry.” Nicole doesn’t seem to feel better, by the looks on her face, afraid she has offended Waverly. To stress the fact that it _is_ indeed okay now, Waverly gives her a chaste kiss and a grin when she pulls away. The last of the alcohol’s effects comes out along with Nicole’s sigh.

“It’s okay now, Nicole. I’m over it.”

Nicole pulls her in for another kiss, only deeper and more meaningful this time. She then pulls to rest her forehead against Waverly’s. “I’m so glad.”

And Waverly knows, deep down in her soul, what Nicole is saying. She is scared that it could have made a serious injury on Waverly, or that she could have died then, but now she is _so glad_ , genuinely happy, that Waverly is here, with her, right now.

“Me too.”

It is an unusual sentiment, they both feel, because they’ve only just met a couple of hours ago, but it just felt _so_ natural and genuine the concern they feel for each other.

Nicole shows Waverly then just how glad she is by doing what she does next. First, she kisses the younger woman fully, with just the right weight to convey her feelings, tinged on the edges with that _want_ settled low on her stomach—and Waverly feels it in every inch of her body. Nicole parts her lips to taste Waverly’s bottom lip, the younger woman tentatively meeting Nicole’s tongue on its way into her mouth. She welcomes it in with a light suck, conveying in turn her own _want_.

Finally getting it now—that Waverly wants her back just as bad—Nicole kisses her cheek too and moves lower to the side of her neck. The tingling sensation on Waverly’s collarbones intensifies as Nicole presses her lips to the deep low on her throat after wetting the small expanse of skin with the tip of her tongue. The tingling sensation spreads lower, trailing after the direction of Nicole’s kisses, as the redhead lightly drags her teeth down to nip at the swell of Waverly’s bosom.

Her mouth is warm and Waverly hisses pleasantly. It fuels Nicole on to give attention to the other mound of warm flesh as well. Waverly is almost fully bent backwards now, Nicole’s hands flat on her shoulder blades as she supports Waverly’s weight. It’s amazing how Waverly is aware of everything Nicole is doing, senses on high alert like the alcohol in her blood is nonexistent. The length of Nicole’s fingertips to her elbows are as long as the length of Waverly’s torso, which makes it easy for her to support the smaller woman’s whole length and upper weight, not counting the fact that her biceps are strong and buff enough for the task as well.

Waverly feels small, light even, inside Nicole’s arms. And it isn’t necessarily a bad thing. It actually makes Waverly feel like Nicole could protect her through a thunderstorm, or another accident, if necessary. She feels _safe_ in the cocoon Nicole’s arms makes.

Nicole bends further forwards, and in turn she slowly settles Waverly down to her own legs, knees on the bend of Waverly’s lower back. She stops for a couple of seconds, and Waverly knows she is appreciating the whole length of her exposed skin that for Nicole seems to run for miles, lighted still by the moonlight. From her throat to the glorious apex of her thighs, Nicole thinks she’s perfect, even with the angry scar.

She then moves down to Waverly’s toned stomach, kissing every inch her lips could reach. She playfully nips around Waverly’s bellybutton and is rewarded with an adorable giggle. How Waverly could be sexy and adorable at the same time, Nicole doesn’t have any idea, but she absolutely is _not_ complaining.

Pretty soon Nicole feels like their position is not practical at all if she wants to be able to kiss every nooks and crannies of Waverly’s body, so she lifts her from the back once again so they return to sitting position, Waverly still straddling. Not for long, though, because Nicole maneuvers her down to the bed next to her so she’s lying down flat and promptly follows to lie on top of her.

Waverly sighs contentedly as Nicole’s weight settles pleasantly on her, a delicious groan following as the taller woman’s right knee rests between her legs. As if Nicole is now in control of her body, Waverly instinctively raises her hips to meet contact with that smooth thigh. She isn’t disappointed as Nicole grinds down to meet her halfway.

“ _Nicole_ ,” Waverly drags the name out, losing her mind now, heart in her throat.

Soothing her for a second, Nicole kisses her cheek. “I know, baby.”

Waverly is not prepared for what happens next because Nicole _does_ know. _God does she know_. Because she does everything that feels good to Waverly. Mimicking her earlier movements, she trails kisses down Waverly’s body, not sparing a single inch of skin, reigniting nerves that are slowly starting to calm, setting them on fire again. Waverly finds leverage on her hair, tangling her fingers on red gently so as not to hurt Nicole. For Nicole, though, it’s just the right amount of pull, exactly how she likes it.

And Waverly is not commanding. She does not try, in any way, to steer Nicole where she wants her so bad. Instead, she patiently waits, enjoying the delay just as much as Nicole is doing too. It’s only then does Waverly understand the fact that the journey is as important as the destination too. Even when Nicole completely bypasses her center, going straight to her thighs after kissing her stomach, she waits, because somehow Waverly knows that it will be totally worth it once Nicole finally gives notice to the part of her body that is craving her attention the most.

For now, Nicole gives her full attention to carefully and softly stroke Waverly’s legs with her lips. She goes as far down to the shorter woman’s ankles and then back up again. She gives even more special attention to the scar on her left thigh, and Waverly thinks she might just cry with all these sensations and emotions running through her all at once.

The process is as amazing to Nicole as it is for Waverly, and Nicole cannot help but make a little comparison. Usually, when she’s on top of a partner like this, and this slow, her arms immediately tires. It would start shaking and become unstable; making her cut short her adventure to bring her partner to climax as soon as possible, so she could rest. But with Waverly, she is nowhere near being tired. Her arms are leaning on the mattress, supporting her whole weight, and she has never felt stronger. Even her legs that usually dangles off the bed in a position like this, is not bothering her although it usually does. It’s just that she fits so well with Waverly like this, and this is the first time she’s ever felt it.

Fueled by the strength she hasn’t felt in a while, Nicole finally— _god, finally_ —noses Waverly’s folds. She’s panting now, so does the other woman, and her breath teases Waverly for a split second before she finally feels Nicole’s lips on her center. At first contact, Nicole hums appreciatively, and a guttural groan she did not know she is capable of choked its way out Waverly’s throat, fingers tightening on red hair for a while before she made the difficult and conscious decision to loosen. Her other hand grips the sheets instead, and she _pulls_ until the fitted edge of the sheet snaps off the edge of the bed, further messing up the already messy space.

“ _Nicole_ ,” she choked out. Waverly’s throat is tight, unlike the other part of her body that is so _open_ and welcoming to Nicole.

Nicole responds by squeezing her left thigh and meeting Waverly’s upward thrust with a downward head tilt, mouth firmly closed around the other woman’s need—and maybe even _want_. She runs her flattened tongue languidly over the sensitive flesh, covering as much skin as she can in one sweep, and Waverly positively _loses_ it. When she thinks she can’t go crazier, Nicole sucks in and she is powerless to stop the loud moan slipping from her mouth. At the back of her head she is scared the neighbors may hear them, but Nicole don’t seem to be fazed, because she sucks again to elicit the same response. She seems to be enjoying it, and Waverly **don’t give a shit** about the neighbors anymore. She lets herself come undone.

Sensing Waverly’s bodily response, Nicole unshackles herself and continues on to lick and suck in strategic alternation. She follows the groove of Waverly’s grind and pace, until Waverly stops her and pulls her up by the jaw. She’s confused for a second. Did Waverly not like it? But Waverly kisses her hard, trapping her lower lip between her teeth a little harshly—but definitely not unwelcomed—so she kisses her back just as hard. Waverly’s taste hangs in between their tongues as the shorter woman continues to grind her core against Nicole’s thigh. Nicole understands then, that Waverly does not prefer to climax with a mouth beneath her, so Nicole uses her hand instead.

This is the first time she touches her with her hand, and the wetness that greets her feels like the morning after High School graduation when her parents presented her with a shiny new BMW M4 that she’s still driving four years later. It is that level of sheer exaltation. She enters Waverly softly at first, eliciting a combination of both their moans, until Waverly starts setting the pace faster, nails clawing at Nicole’s bare back.

Looks like Nicole won’t be doing any driving this time, though, because Waverly is taking the wheel, somehow finding a way to drive from shotgun.

It isn’t too long until Waverly is buckling under Nicole while she patiently assists Waverly through the climax, taking in every pant for remembrance—especially that strangled “ _Nicole_ ” she keeps whispering over and over.

Honestly, for Nicole that sounds _almost_ as good as the feeling of Waverly’s walls closing in around her.

Waverly calms down, releasing a contented sigh, and Nicole knows exactly when to stop. She lifts her head from Waverly’s neck and lays eyes on the satiated woman, only to be completely surprised by the tears in Waverly’s cheeks.

“Waverly,” she worries. “Did I hurt you?”

In a split second Nicole’s stomach drops. It’s the last thing in her mind to hurt Waverly. She was under the impression that she was having fun, but the tears in her eyes say otherwise. Nicole immediately hates herself. Waverly seems to have sensed this because she releases her grip on Nicole’s back to tangle her fingers in red hair, pulling her close for a kiss.

“No, no, Nicole… I’m—” She inhales deeply to gather herself in between soft sobs. “I’m okay. You didn’t hurt me.” Falling quiet, she continues, “On the contrary, you were amazing. _Too amazing_.”

Nicole wipes at her cheek. “Then why are you crying?”

Waverly sobs and chuckles at the same time. “I don’t know. Maybe… maybe because I haven’t felt like this before. Like I have been…”

 _Thoroughly loved_ , Nicole muses, not needing Waverly to finish her sentence because they both know. Even if Nicole did not quite get at the precipice herself, she feels it too. She had never felt like having thoroughly loved before, but she feels it now. With Waverly she feels it. And for that she didn’t even have to come herself because she’s satiated with Waverly’s reaction already. She’s _contented_ , and Nicole hasn’t felt that in a very long while.

Isn’t that something? She just met the woman a couple of hours ago, and already she’s changing Nicole’s life.

The redhead removes herself from Waverly, softly lying down on her side. Waverly clings on to her, saying, “No, no, don’t leave.”

Nicole does anyway, but she didn’t move anywhere far. She allows Waverly to place her head on the crook of her arm, snuggling to her sideways. Waverly’s sobs stops then, the woman having composed herself.

“Don’t you want to…?”

Nicole pulls her closer against her and gifts her with a view of her dimples—those damned dimples are what attracted Waverly to the redhead, really, and she couldn’t contain herself anymore back at the cab when Nicole flashed them endlessly to her.

“I do want it, but you don’t have to do it. I’m quite… happy right now.”

“Are you sure? Because I’m not tired, if you’re still worried about that. I can—I can do it. I would love to, actually.”

Nicole chuckles. “No, Waverly. I’m good.”

Waverly calms. “Okay.”

They fall asleep tangled like that, and Nicole wakes to a pleasant weight on top of her. The sunlight is seeping through the half-open blinds this time, and the view of Waverly’s bare olive skin is stronger than coffee. Her whole being, down to her soul, is awake in a second as Waverly kisses her and does that damned mating call again.

“Good morning.”

With what happens next, it is a good morning for both of them indeed.

***

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> (HA! Noticed the slight change in POV right there. I’m a sneaky sneaky squirrel)
> 
> Soooo, my first venture into smut. I don't even want to call it that. It's more like, vanilla sex? haha. Sorry if it didn't have a lot of background stuff and just focused on the act itself. It's just that my brain refused to fill those in. I'll leave it all to your imagination, I guess ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think? (Also which TL5Y song are the bold lines from? ;) )


End file.
